Flying With The One You Love
by EastSide
Summary: The Gundam pilots are seniors in high school who work part time at a small airport owned by Zechs. Quatre and Trowas plane goes down, stranding them in the wilderness alone. Wufei gets his hearts desire. 1x2,3x4 ...and TONS more!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Disclaimers: Sadly, I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

A/N: Welcome to my fan fic! I hope you like it...I'm not exactly an expert at writing, so don't make fun! At least I try!

-Runs crying to Trowa-

-Trowa glares at readers-

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri and het.

* * *

Flying With The One You Love

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei walked into their high school. They were the gang that no one messed with, in fear of enragingthem. Shinigami would overtake Duos usualhappy-go-lucky self, even Quatre would get fierce.After first meeting three years before, the five boys were like brothers now. Always together, always standing up for one another and fighting beside each other.

They were now in their senior year with grade averages that any sane person would envy. They were an odd gang. One golden haired, soft spoken, Arabian angel; one black haired, Chinese, debate king; one almost completely silent, glaring, no nonsense Japanese guy; one highly insane, chatterbox and a lithe, acrobat with gravity defying hair. Yet they got along perfectly well.

They entered the school lobby and walked up the stairs to the second floor of the building.

The gang had almost made it past Principal Noin's office when her commanding voice rang out;

"DUO MAXWELL!"

Duo whirled around, a grin plastered on his face.

"That's my name, babe!" He said.

"You are knee deep in..." The principal said, walking out of her office.

"Whoa, Noin! You wouldn't want to be cursin' in front of your students would ya?" Duo interrupted.

Noin took a deep breath, closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Um..Noin? Calm down before you hurt yourself." Duo suggested standing up.

"You are in deep trouble, young man." She stated through clenched teeth. "That last prank you pulled was the last straw. You have eight hours of detention starting tomorrow after school." She said with an air of finality.

"Great." Duo muttered. "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad." He protested.

"Yes, it was!" She responded.

He laughed and said: "Well, it could of been worse."

"Ugh! Duo Maxwell get out of my sight!" She demanded.

The long haired, trouble maker winked at her before joining the gang, resuming their way to their classes.

The schools hallways were connected. There were no dead ends, it was just four long hallways that joined at each ends, shaping into a large square.

Trowa and Quatre broke off from the gang and headed towards their chemistry class. Since they were late, the teacher, Sally Po, opened the door and it opened to find a very strict looking teacher and a very bored looking class.

She gestured them into the classroom and asked them to sit down. Since there was no seat left for the two friends to sit together, Quatre sat down next to Dorothy, a girl with long blonde hair and freaky eyebrows and Trowa sat beside Relena, a very elegant, rich girl. Quatre smiled at Dorothy and put an hand reassuringly on her shoulder. The famed couple was obviously fighting again.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at the students behind him and caught the gaze of a pair green eyes. They belonged to Trowa. Quatre held the other boys gaze until he felt himself blushing and he turned and quickly looked away. Then he began to ponder on what happened to get Relena and Dorothy so mad at each other.

MEANWHILE

The door to Wufei's English class swung open. His longtime crush stood there, tall and gallant, smiling at him. Trieze cocked an eyebrow, his own way of asking Wufei why he was late.

Wufei shrugged and said; "We got held up by Noin."

Trieze moved aside, motioning for Wufei to join his class. Trieze handed him a copy of the new book the class had just been assigned, his fingers brushing against Wufei's.

Wufei sat down, his gaze still fixed on Trieze.

MEANWHILE

Heero and Duo stepped into their math class and gave the teacher, Ms. Une, their excuses. Duo praised his good luck to spot a pair of empty desks and he quickly claimed one of the two. Heero sat beside him.

Heero opened his books and sat his hand on the desk. Duo left his books closed but placed his hand, ever so inconspicuously, next to Heeros hand on the desk.

When Heero didn't move away, Duo let out the breath he hadn't realizing he had been holding.

By the end of the hour long class, Duos hand had inched closer and closer to Heero's. Now their pinky fingers were touching.

"Baka." Heero muttered.

But, to Duos utter delight, he didn't move away.

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter one! Terribly short, I know! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! I hope you liked it! Don't worry, I'm going to make it original even though right now it doesn't seem like it! Please review! 


	2. Battles

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gundam Wing'

It was Friday and the last class of the day. Students were rejoicing the fact that another weekend had finally come. Quatre, Heero and Wufei all had the same physical education class which was taught by a man named Otto.

The class was split into teams to play basketball. Quatre and Wufei ended up on the same team, while Heero had to play against them. Heeros team was made up of tough looking jocks but Wufei and Quatre were not worried. Quatre was incredibly fast on his feet, as was Wufei. So long as they kept Heero away from the ball, the game would be won in their favor.

The game ended sometime later. Quatre and Wufei panting from the effort it took to keep their team in the lead. In the end, the effort payed off and they won. The two teams shook hands, Quatre smiling his bright smile at the losing team. They all headed down to the locker rooms where they showered and got ready to leave. Quatre told Heero and Wufei that he would meet them at the front entrance of the school, because he had left a book in one of his classrooms.

Quatre rounded the corner and saw Trowa, his green eyed god leaning against the lockers. A blush crept up on his face as the other boys eyes met his. Then, Quatres vision of the perfect male was suddenly replaced by the huge stocky body of Mark, the captain of the basketball team, who had just happened to be on the losing side of their game.

The boy grabbed the front of Quatres shirt and slammed him against the wall. Quatre tried to pull out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"No one ever makes me lose." The captain hissed, ramming the back of Quatres head against the wall.

Tears began to well up in Quatres eyes. Then he glanced down the hall, watching Wufei and Heero running towards him. But they were at the end of the hallway, too far away to stop Marks fist that was comming straight for Quatres face. But Trowa was closer and when he had seen the rage that had settled on his face, Trowa had ran for Quatre.

Trowa reached out an grasped Marks shoulders, throwing him to the ground. His fists repeatedly connected with the basketball players form until Quatre pried Trowa's figure off the boy. Trowa was shaking in anger.

Trowa swiped a tear that had fallen from his angels baby blue eye. 'How dare he mar such a beautiful angel.' He thought.

Then Trieze walked around the corner.

"What's going on here?" The boys teacher and boss demanded eyeing the fallen bully who was on the ground moaning in pain.

"Who did this?" Trieze asked, looking at Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. Before Trowa could fess up, Wufei said; "I did."

The others looked at him slightly bewildered.

Trieze wasn't very surprised considering the temper he knew to exits within Wufei. "Come with me, then." Trieze said, helping the captain of the basketball team, to his feet. Without a backward glance, Wufei left to take whatever punishment Trowa would've been given.

After Trieze and Wufei took Mark to the infirmary, they made their way to Trieze's classroom.

Upon entering the classroom, Trieze suddenly stopped and turned, causing Wufei to run into his chest. Angry with the blush that was settling quite nicely on his cheeks, Wufei took a step backwards. He looked up to see his longtime crush fighting to keep a smirk off his face.

Wufei scowled.

"Who started the fight?" Trieze asked, resuming his journey to his desk.

"Mark did."

Trieze nodded. "What exactly happened?"

"Quatres team won a basketball game and Mark was on the losing side. He wanted revenge. He grabbed Quatre and threw him against the wall and then continued by bashing his head against it." Wufei said, his voice dripping with rage.

After a moment, Trieze sighed and said; "I believe you, but unfortunately, you will still receive detention for hitting another student, Wufei." Trieze stated. "Would you rather get an hour over with today or wait until tomorrow?"

"I'll start today." Wufei responded as he took a seat in the middle of the room, all the while mumbling to himself about the insanity of injustice.

Soon after he sat down a very, bouncy Duo showed up in the doorway.

"You're late, Duo." Trieze said.

"No I was not!" Duo protested, ploping himself down beside Wufei.. "I came here right after the bell rang and you weren't here. I went looking for you. So you were was one that was late."

"Understandable." Trieze said. "I ran into an issue that needed to be taken care of." He glanced over at Wufei. Wufei scowled and opened the book he was supposed to read of English class.

-MEANWHILE-

Heero and Quatre were walking home when a car pulled up beside them. Its occupants were Noin, Sally, and Trowa.

"Hey, we're just heading over to the airport. Zechs need a couple pilots tonights. Do you two think you can fly?" Sally asked though the open window.

"Of course we can!." Quatre replied. Heero and Quatre piled into the car, the Arabian blonde sitting in the middle, right next to Trowa.

"Oh wait! We don't have any way of tell Wufei to go to the airport." Quatre exclaimed.

Noin smiled and, like the Goddess she is, brought forth a cell phone.

"I'll just call Trieze and tell him to bring Wufei with him."

-MEANWHILE-

Wufei looked up when a cell phone went off. Trieze excused himself and walked outside of the classroom.

When he came back in a smile graced his features.

"Wufei, Duo. Zechs need you both to help out at the airport tonight. Heero and Quatre are already on thier way there with Sally, Noin and Trowa. I'm supposed to give you a ride there." Trieze said.

The two pilots both rapidly agreed.

The classroom was getting warmer, so Wufei decided to take off the sweater he was wearing. Trieze spotted the familiar black form of a dragon tattooed on Wufei's right arm.

'God, that's appropriate.' Trieze thought. 'He's full of fire.'

Trieze cleared his throat and said; "Looks like times up." Duo jumped up, running out of the classroom yelling; "WOOHOO! Flyin' tonight!"

Wufei stood awkwardly beside the door waiting for Trieze.

"Lets go, Dragon." Trieze said as he picked up his jacket.

"Dragon?" Wufei asked.

Trieze didn't answer, he just smiled.

Outside, a man with platinum blonde hair was waiting to pick them up. Wufei and Duos other boss.

Trieze walked up to the man and slipped an arm around Zechs waist. Then he whispered something in the mans ear. The man smiled and Wufei found himself aching to see that smile again.

'It is almost intoxicating, being so close to the two of them.' Wufei thought. He shivered slightly as Zechs reached out and caressed the Dragon tattoo on Wufei's arm.

The two men smiled at his reaction.

"I glad you two can make it on such short notice. Shall we be off, then?" Zechs said. They all piled into the car, Wufei's heart beating a mile a minute.

To be continued...

Please review or I shall stab you all in a very Dorothy-like fashion! Just kidding! But the comments and criticism are welcome!


	3. A Journey Begins

Chapter 3

Duo: "Oi! Don't forget about the disclaimers!"

East Side: "Dammit Duo! Why must you keep reminding me!" -Sniffles-

Duo (In his best kinder garden voice):

"Because, East Side, you could get sued by rich Japanese guys who have no need for you money anyway..."

East Side-Blinks- "oh. Well, In that case...I admit it. I don't own Gundam Wing"

-Runs crying out of the room.-

-Readers hear the patter of little feet and East Side peaks her head back in the doorway-

East Side: "...or Cessna aircraft company...or pepsi"

-Runs away again.-

-Quatre runs out to comfort her-

-Trowa gives East Side a jealous glare-

Duo (backing away from Trowa): Riiiiiiight...Well then! On With the Show!

* * *

"Dragon, we've arrived." Zechs said, pulling into the airport parking lot. Wufei smirked. He could definitely get used to that nickname but he wasn't about to let Zechs know. So he decided on shooting a defiant glare at Zechs as they all exited the vehicle.

Trieze lead the way to the door that was only used by pilots and personnel. Trieze held it open for Zechs, his lover, to walk through and gestured for Wufei to follow Zechs. As his Dragon walked past him, Trieze could not help but let one of his hands stray to the small of the younger boys back.

He watched as his dragons from stiffened slightly, but then Wufei gradually relaxed against his touch.

Zechs led them to the hangar where Wufei found himself looking into Quatres joyous face and Heeros ever present scowl. Quatre was backed up, leaning against one of the aircrafts fuselage. In front of him was Trowa. They were engaged in a one sided conversation (something Quatre was really quite used to from living so long with Heero Yuy).

Satisfied that his blue eyed friend was alright, he glanced over at Heero. Duo Maxwell was looking at Heero pleadingly, with violet orbs (much like Puss in Boots in Shrek 2). .

Duo jumped around in glee after Heero gave in to whatever it was that he was asking. He grabbed Heeros hand, rising the tiniest blush out of the man, and ran toward one of the Cessna 172's.

"Me and Heero's gonna take Cessna 172 U-ROE to Sana Monica." Duo said as he and Zechs started going over his flight itinerary. They were to take a five hour flight to the destination point, where the aircraft was to be leased out for three months, and then drive back in a rental the next day.

"Road trip!" Duo yelled, drawing glances from his friends who quickly dismissed it as just another Duo moment.

Heero called his guardian, Mr. Winner, asking for his permission to fly to Sana Monica airport with Duo. Permission granted, Duo ran through all the check lists while Mr.Winner sent Rashid with clothes for Heero and Quatre and Wufei, knowing all three boys would probably be flying that evening. All packed and ready to go, Duo took off of the runway with Heero strapped in the co-pilots seat.

Quatre was asked to go with Trowa on a flight that would take all night to complete, including stops for fuel and food at various intervals. Delighted, since he didn't partake in much night flying, he agreed. Trowa and Trieze made up his flight itinerary.

They took off in a two seater, single engine Cessna, leaving Wufei on the ground alone with the two most gorgeous men his onyx eyes had ever laid eyes on.

Well, they weren't quite alone, since Dorothy and Relena were off in the next room, doing who knows what to each other...

And Sally and Noin had disappeared together too...

'Sneaky bastards.'Wufei thought, coming to the conclusion that their absence had something to do with the reason Zechs hand was caressing up and down his arm, the one with the black dragon tattooed on his flesh.

Wufei closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, craving more.

Zechs moved his other hand to caress Wufei's cheek and said to Trieze;

"We should probably get the young Dragon home."

Wufei scowled at being called young but placed his hand over Zechs.

"I do not wish to go home." He declared softly, pressing his lips to Zechs fingertips. Zechs breath hitched in his throat as he battled the urge to ravish the young man in front of him. He glanced at Trieze who nodded, understanding.

Zechs smiled.

"Then join us." Trieze whispered, his eyes almost pleading with Wufei. "In our home."

Overwhelmed in a sense of euphoria, Wufei simply nodded his compliance.

Wufei, snaking an arm around Zechs slim waist, held out his other hand in an open invitation to Trieze. Silently, Trieze walked into Wufei and Zechs loving embrace.

-MEANWHILE-

Duo was ranting and raving about anything that popped into his mind to Heero, as they flew across suburban settlements. Whenever Heeros cobalt blues met with his own eyes, his heart would flutter, almost skipping a beat.

They landed once to refuel. Duo placed the correct fuel in the gravity feed fuel tanks and looked around for Heero. He walked into the terminal and saw the other pilot leaning beside a pop machine, sipping at a Pepsi.

"Oi! Heero!" Duo said, walking towards him.

"Don't keep Death waiting." He winked and Heero rewarded him with a seldom seen, tiny smile.

Heero pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and made his way across the almost deserted terminal. Standing only a few inches in front of Duo, Heero reached behind the other man and let his hand trace down the entire length of Duos braid.

"Wouldn't want to keep Death waiting. That's for certain." Heero whispered, enjoying the silky feel of Duos hair and adoring the blush that appeared on his face. With that, Heero brushed past him and walked out of the terminal, with a dazed Duo in tow.

-LATER-

Quatre stared happily at the instrument panel as he and Trowa made their way in the darkness to their destintation. They had been on the journey for 16 hours, with plenty of rest and refuel stops. They were currently flying over top miles and miles of old growth forest. It was one of the more remote regions, more remote than the young Winner had ever flown over before.

Trowa noticed a drop in the aircrafts manifold pressure gauge. Immediatly after, before Trowa had enough time to truly comprehend what was about to happen, a loud bang was heard and oil covered the canopy.

He attempted everything possible to recover, but he knew it was useless. He was flying blind, with unresponsive controls. Quatre knew it was useless also, so the little blonde reached over in the darkness, the only light emmminating was that of the instrument panel, and intertwind his finger with Trowa's.

"I love you, Trowa." Quatre said, the free falling aircraft jolting them around.

"I love you too." Trowa confessed.

In what they thought was their last moments, the two young lovers shared a sweet kiss. Spilling every ounce of their love for each other into the kiss, they waited for inevitable crash which would end their lives and their dreams but never their love...

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Please review! Is the story going too fast? Are the chapters long enough? Any ideas for the upcomming chapters? 


End file.
